The Mysteries of Yami's Soul Room
by Calai'di
Summary: Oneshot: Bakura's been stuck in Yami's soul room for a month. Maybe there's a reason he hasn't left? Maybe it's the same reason explaining why he keeps popping up everywhere to thwart Yami and Yugi... shonenai, yaoi, BxYYxY


Calaidi–All right, my first one shot that I can post here. Surprisingly, the idea for this came from a conversation I had with my younger brother and I thought, "What the hell? I should write this. I'd be a good story." And so, _Mysteries_ was born.

Warning: A lot of shonen-ai and yaoi, though none of it is really bad enough for an R-rating. Little cursing. A scarily nice Yami Bakura.

Disclaimer: Well, I think if I owned YGO, this story would be on TV and not posted here.

* * *

The Mysteries of Yami's Soul Room

It's been about a month since I got trapped in Yami Yugi's soul room and let me tell you, I'm actually not complaining much. Sure, it's a pain in the ass trying to get around this place, what with staircases coming out of the ceilings and doors leading only to traps that are so vicious I'm almost proud of the Pharaoh, but it's really not that bad. Actually, there are quite a few reasons as to why I'm fairly comfortable with being here. Shall I name them?

1) I get to overhear Yami's most private conversations with his shrimp of a hikari.

2) I get to overhear Yami's most private thoughts that he'd never even think of telling to his hikari. Some of which are _most_ interesting and very embarrassing on the Pharaoh's part.

3) I can spend the rest of my time walking around, trying to amuse myself with the staircases and doors, although I always end up within hearing distance of the main chamber of Yami's soul, which is where he has his precious meetings with his hikari.

4) I'm near Yami all the time.

5) I'm near Yugi a lot of the time.

Perhaps I should explain those last two points:

I'm afraid to say that I, Thief King Bakura, terror of ancient Egypt and many modern day mortals, and rightful owner of the Millennium Items...well, I've fallen in love. Actually, I've _been_ in love for about three thousand years, but recently Hathor drove my heart toward another target as well. It's almost humiliating actually, almost as humiliating as some of Yami's secrets, that I'm in love with the Pharaoh and his hikari. But what's worse is that neither of them like me at all, not even as a friend. Though…that in itself is probably my fault; I haven't given them much of a reason for them to like me at all.

But for your information (and theirs if they're spying on me), I only terrorized them to get their attention (and the Items in some cases). I wanted them to notice me, to know I was there. Of course, the whole plan blew up in my face, as I was sent to the Shadow Realm numerous times, but they didn't really have a good reason. I never really hurt Ryou, and he helped in a few places because he knew of my affections. And I was going to put Yugi's soul back in his body after I got the Puzzle from him, honest. And Yami would have been comfortable with me; it's not like I was going to _torture_ him or something. Unless he counts having my attentions every night as torture, but who would really think that? You wouldn't, would you? I didn't think so.

Anyway, I think I'll have to let them know I'm here sometime soon, or I'll go crazy. 'Cause here's the big secret about what's happening with those two:

First, they are both gay, but neither one knows it about the other. How frustrating for them. Second, Yami has a _huge_ crush on Yugi, which is one of those private thoughts of his that I told you about, but he doesn't have the courage to say anything lest he get rejected. Poor Pharaoh. Little does he know that Yugi likes him right back as well as someone else. It's that someone else that he's kept absolutely secret, even from my prying mind. I wonder who it is….

* * *

One of my favorite things to do to pass the time in here is pace and think. Oh, occasionally I'll explore or open a door and see what happens, but I really like to just pace and get lost in my own thoughts. Which is what I'm doing currently. Which is why I don't notice someone coming up behind me until he calls out in utter and total surprise, "BAKURA!"

I whip around and find to my surprise that the Pharaoh decided to explore a bit himself today. It's surprising because usually Monday, Thursday, and Saturday are his exploring days. Hmm, perhaps he's changed his schedule since school got out.

Anyway, he's begun looking at me funny because I haven't answered, when usually I curse him out or something anytime he comes close to me, but I can't think of anything to say to him at the moment. I mean, what do you say to the person that hates you when you've decided to be civil with him? I've _never_ been civil with Yami. Luckily, he took the initiative and tried again.

"What are you doing here, in _my_ soul room!"

Ooo, Pharaoh, I sensed a _bit_ of animosity there. But at least I can answer. "I'm pacing, getting my thoughts together. Is that a _crime_ now, dear Pharaoh?"

Needless to say, he looks somewhat shocked and confused. "All right…Bakura, may I ask you something? You will be honest with me, yes?"

He sounds a little angry with me. He's only _that_ civil with me when he's angry. I don't know what I've done wrong. It's not like I tried to kill him on sight.

"Of course I'll be honest with you. When have I ever not?" I snicker a bit since he's taken a bit aback by the truth of that statement. Of course, I haven't been _completely_ honest in some areas but…he'll live.

"Good. Why are you in my soul room?"

I smile slightly and lean back against a wall, trying to look at least a bit intimidating. "Do you remember way back before Battle City when little Yugi was forced to duel for the Puzzle and it ended up getting shattered? And then Ryou appeared and helped him find all of the pieces?" He nods and looks as though he wants to say something but I hold up a hand to stop him. "And then you remember my duel with Malik's dark side during the Finals?" He nods again. "Well, you see, that first time it wasn't really Ryou but me helping you, and I put a piece of my soul in one of the pieces of the Puzzle, so when Malik's dark side defeated me and supposedly sent me to the Shadow Realm, I came here instead and have been hiding out ever since. Does that answer your question?

I notice that he's paled a bit during my explanation, so I take a step forward and hold out a hand. "Are you all right? You look a bit sick."

He backs up and almost snarls at me. What a temper. "Why would you care? I'm surprised you haven't sabotaged my soul yet. It's been over a month since Battle City."

"One month and ten days exactly," I answer. "I've been marking the days on one of the walls around here." He still hasn't stopped moving away from me, so I shoot forward faster then he can see and grab his arm. I think he almost cried out but he's silent as I calmly hold him still.

"What do you want from me, Bakura? If this has anything to do with the Puzzle…"

"It doesn't," I answer simply, noticing vaguely that I'm quite a bit taller than he is.

"You'd better not be planning to posses Yugi and do something with our body."

"Not in the way you're thinking." No, my thoughts have just turned very dirty, and apparently so have his because he's paled again.

"That's barbaric," he hisses, eyes narrowed. I think if I hold on to him anymore, he'll get that glowing eye on his forehead and do something to me…unless I manage to calm him first.

"I know what you're thinking, Yami-chan," I say softly, attempting to show that I'm not the type of person to do something like that, which I'm not, and his eyes widen slightly as I continue, "and I would never think to do it. Especially not on you or your hikari." And with that I let him go and turn away to leave.

To my utmost satisfaction, this time _he_'s the one grabbing _my_ arm to make _me_ stay. I guess I had an effect on him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, sounding almost desperate. I look down at him and immediately become defensive; I've already let too much slip. It's bad enough that he even knows I'm here.

"Why do you care, Pharaoh?" I ask acidly, trying not to notice the small amount of hurt in his eyes. "I'm your arch enemy. I've never shown you any mercy, and I know you hate me. You should have destroyed me by now. Why are you being so civil?"

He sighs and turns away. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"I see." That's it, my curiosity is piqued. "And why is that?"

He shakes his head and starts walking away. "I'm sorry; I've already said too much. Oh, and get out of my soul room. You don't belong here. From what you've told me, you belong in the Shadow Realm."

I growl softly but don't follow. After all, what can I do to him here? It is _his_ soul room after all…

* * *

It's a few days later, and of course, I haven't left yet. Why would I? It's _Yami_'s soul room.

So, I decided to explore today, but so far what I've seen has been pretty boring. However, I stop as I pass a certain door. I've never noticed it before, but the whole surface is covered by hieroglyphics–some of which are extremely…embarrassing on Yami's part. I decide I _need_ to open the door and see what's inside.

The first thing I can see when I open the door is that the entire room is colored purple, crimson, and gold, which really isn't all that surprising considering who it belongs to. I can see that there's more than one picture of Yugi plastered to the wall, and there's a four-poster bed in one corner that's draped with gold curtains. However, these curtains are open. And Yami himself is laying on the bed. And–

And I decide I need to get out of the room before I jump him because of what he's doing. Seriously, he looked really hot lying there, pretending it was Yugi's, instead of his own, hand stroking his–

Damnit, I'm getting hard. I may have to copy him soon.

"Yami!"

I snicker softly; it sounds like Yugi came to visit. What a pity Yami is busy right now. I guess I'll just have to go greet him myself. I mean, if Yami already knows I'm here, he's sure to tell his hikari sometime, so it shouldn't hurt to go greet him myself.

I walk to a ledge that overlooks that main chamber where Yugi always comes in and lean casually against the stone railing. "Hello, little Yugi."

He looks up at me in shock and not a little fear. "Bakura? What are you doing here? This is _Yami_'s soul room."

"I'm quite aware of that," I answer, smirking down at him. "But I just _adore_ the Pharaoh _so_ much that I _had_ to be this close to him."

He looks skeptically at me. "What did you do with him? Where is he?"

"Yami is currently busy, doing what I can't tell you. But I haven't done anything to him," I say with a grin. I still don't think he trusts me.

"How long have you been here?"

What's with all these questions? Can't we just talk about the weather or something? "Since the Battle City Finals."

He pales almost exactly like Yami did the other day. "You've been here that long?"

"Yeah."

"What have you heard!" Ah, now see, he got right to the point. Yami took a while to get even close to that far.

"Oh, many, many things," I answer smugly, smiling at him. I leap over the banister and land cat-like in front of him, though he doesn't flinch at all. I want to test something, so I slowly stand and start moving closer to him. "Like, for one, I know who you have crushes on…" Well, that's sort of the truth.

He blushes furiously and looks away, though I can tell he's still somewhat angry. "O-oh…y-you do?"

Hmmm, I wonder what he's so embarrassed about. Even I care a little for my hikari. But back to the matter at hand.

I smirk and lay my arms over his shoulders, noting with amusement that this only causes him to blush even more. "Um-hmm…and I know those two people like you back…" I murmur softly, even though I really only know about Yami. Who knows, maybe I'm right about the other guy. It's fun just touching Yugi for this long, so I have to do something to keep him here.

"Really?" He perks up considerably and looks up at me with so much hope in his eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Well, I'm stuck in one of the dudes' soul room so I think I'm pretty sure. I can overhear everything you two think about if I feel like it." Yup, another gamble there. I really can't. Not everything.

But before I'm even ready to listen to what he might say to this, he raises up on his tiptoes and kisses me. Now there's something I wasn't expecting at all. Could it be that _I_'m the other person he cares for? Of course, even if I'm not, I happily oblige to his wishes and return his sweet, inexperienced kiss, merely glad that he's given me this chance. I'm saddened when he pulls away, even though he's looking at me now with complete devotion.

"I knew I was right about you, Bakura," he declares. Now he's hugging me, and even though I know he's short, his arms seem to be a bit low on my body. "I knew you had a kind side. I can't believe you love me back…"

I think my heart would have flown away if it weren't in my chest. "Believe me, if anyone here is shocked, it's me."

"What do you mean?" Ra, I love his innocent confusion.

"I really didn't have any clue that it was me that you love along with Yami," I answer awkwardly. I think I might be blushing as well. It doesn't help that he looks extremely shocked by this.

"What? But…but you said…you said you–"

"I know what I said. I did know about Yami and I knew you loved someone else as well. I just didn't know that other was me. I suspected a bit, but I really didn't know."

He looks hurt and pulls away from me. "I can't believe you did that."

"But Yugi–" I realize that I've just made a huge mistake and pull him back to me– "I really do love you. I'm sorry I tricked you, but isn't it better now that we both know we love each other? Besides, I didn't lie about Yami. He's in love with you too."

Yugi sighs and leans against me, looking down at the ground. "He hasn't said anything."

"That's because he's afraid you'll reject him," I answer, holding him close. "I have something I need to tell you about all this, though."

"What?"

I lean down to whisper in his ear, noting with amusement when he shivers because my lips brush his skin. "I'm in love with him too."

He looks up at me with shock. "B-But…but you just said–"

I touch a finger to his lips to quite him. "I'm in love with both of you, just like you love both of us. So here's my proposition. We'll both help each other to get Yami. I'll help you get him to admit his feelings, and you'll help me get him to fall for me as well. Okay?"

"How do I know this isn't a trick and I'll just get my heart broken in the end?" he asks almost angrily. He looks so sad, but I can't think of anything to say to reassure him, so I lean down and kiss him gently. He doesn't offer any resistance as I slip my tongue into his mouth to taste him, but after a few moments, he begins responding a bit and I can feel him relaxing in my arms. That's when I pull away and softly murmur:

"Love is based on trust, Yugi-chan. You trusted me before and I ask you to trust me again. I promise you won't get hurt. Even if we don't succeed, we will still have each other. Promise."

* * *

The next day I meet Yugi as planned in the main chamber, and I tell him that Yami was close behind me when I came. I think he's been following me, actually. We'll have to form our first plan quickly before he comes, and I have something in mind already.

"All right," I say softly; I'm already clinging to him, "I have an idea, and I think it may work."

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you just as he shows up."

His eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head. "But that'll make him jealous if he really does like me!"

"Exactly. Then he'll have no choice but to come between us and reveal how he really feels," I answer. It seems simple enough to me, and knowing Yami, it should work. He hates for other people to claim things he feels are rightfully his. Not that I blame him; I'm often the same way.

"Yugi? Are you here? I heard you come in…"

"That's him." I tighten my hold on Yugi, making sure not to hurt him, while keeping watch out of the corner of my eye. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he murmurs. I nod once, and just as I see Yami come into sight, I lean down and place my lips firmly on little Yugi's. Even better, Yugi's hands slowly slide up my arms to clasp behind my neck so he probably hanging on me, or would be if I straightened. I dimly hear Yami's strangled shout as he sees us, and a few moments later, I'm flying through the air to hit back first against a wall. Well, that was a bit unexpected.

"Bakura!" Yugi cries. Obviously, he didn't expect that response either. He dashes over to me as I'm struggling to my feet and helps me stand, but I only scarcely notice him. I'm too busy glaring at Yami. Love or no love, that was almost unacceptable.

"Bakura," he growls softly, his eyes moving quickly between Yugi and me. "What have you done?"

"We were just kissing, Pharaoh. Is that crime now too?" I respond with just as much hostility.

"With Yugi it is."

"Yami!" Yugi steps between us and holds his arms out like he's protecting me. So cute. "Leave Bakura alone! He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"He kissed you!"

"But I wanted it! I asked him to!"

Yami seems taken aback by this and more than a little saddened. "…What?"

"I'm in love with him," Yugi replies softly. "I came in here yesterday, and Bakura said you were busy, so I talked to him instead, and we both found out we're in love with each other."

I notice that Yami paled halfway through that, at the part where he was "busy," but he looks sadder than ever now. I almost wish I could run over and ravish him silly, but he wouldn't appreciate that at the moment, especially not from me.

"But…but…Yugi…" He looks about ready to cry actually; I almost feel bad that we did this to him.

"Pharaoh, is there something you would like to say to him?" I ask acidly as I slide my arms protectively around Yugi's waist. The little one's shaking pretty badly, which only makes me more upset.

Yami sighs and walks forward to kneel at Yugi's feet. "Yugi, please, please don't do this to me," he implores desolately. "Please don't love him."

"Why not? Bakura's not as mean as you always say; he's actually really sweet. You should be happy for me."

"I-I know…" The Pharaoh looks away down at the floor. "But I can't be."

"Why?" Yugi starts shaking more at once; he's really excited now.

Yami pauses for a few moments before he says something so quiet I certainly couldn't hear it.

Neither could Yugi. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch that."

"It's because _I_ love you!" shouts the Pharaoh. Yugi looks shocked, though I'm sure it's just an act.

"B-but…you've never hinted at anything before now!" the little one says; it sounds almost accusing.

"I didn't want you to turn me down," Yami replies, speaking nearly too softly to be heard.

Yugi smiles and slips out of my arms to pounce on him. "Silly! I would never reject you! I love you too!" Then he plants a kiss on Yami's lips before the elder could say anything more. I have to admit, it's quite a hot sight to see.

"Yugi, I thought you liked Bakura," Yami questions as soon as he can speak again. Yugi nods his head and hugs Yami tight around the neck, gently nuzzling his cheek.

"I love both of you!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

I'm not sure Yami is totally okay with what's happening between the three us, even after another week. Yugi's been coming to see us both every day, though I must say he's very shy about his body, even around Yami. Yes, I have been spying on them, but how could I help myself? Seeing both of them together is just too tempting not to watch.

I've begun experimenting, though, since Yami doesn't seem to mind that I'm here any more–or Yugi's threatened him into leaving me alone. Either one works. Anyway, I've found that since part of my soul is actually part of the Puzzle, I can control what happens here to a certain extent. I've decorated my own room in this place and I've found that I can make objects at will if I choose to. So, I've also begun given Yami anonymous presents.

So far, he's gotten bouquets of black, red, and white roses, plus one made of lotuses (I thought he'd appreciate that), a couple boxes of chocolates, various pieces of jewelry that I stole from him back in Egypt, and a few other things. I'm not sure he's appreciated most of it, but he did like the gold. He's been asking Yugi every time I give him something who's been doing it, 'cause he just can't suspect me, but Yugi hasn't said anything even though he knows. In fact, he's helped me get a few of Yami's presents into his room without Pharaoh noticing.

But that was for the past week. Today, I'm delivering one myself.

I walk down the hall that I've memorized as the one leading to Yami's room, thinking to myself as to how I'm going to put this on his bed. Maybe I should have more than one vase of lotuses and place them all around his bed. Or maybe not a vase at all, though it is a pretty vase that I made. Or maybe–

I'm suddenly on the floor after colliding with someone. I look up with a small growl, annoyed that whoever it is has interrupted my precious thoughts, and see Yami blinking back at me! What a surprise! I slowly get to my feet, careful to keep the flowers hidden behind my back, and hold out a hand to help him up.

"Morning, Yami-chan. I'm sorry about that."

He looks suspiciously at my hand before taking it and pulling himself to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just walking," I answer hurriedly; did he see the flowers? "You know, because there's not much else to do around here. Where were _you_ going? I don't usually find you around here at this time on this day."

The suspicious look on his face intensifies, and I realize I've just said something extremely creepy sounding. Great, now he's going to think I've been stalking him! Which I have…but he doesn't need to know that!

"I was coming to find you actually," he answers after a few moments of scrutiny. "I thought I would find you in your room."

"How do you know where my room is?"

"Yugi told me."

That's odd. I thought I told Yugi not to tell him until _after_ he falls in love with me…and Yugi's usually quite trustworthy. I wonder what this could mean.

I notice that Yami's trying to look behind me to se what I'm hiding from him, so I shift so that he can't see anything anymore. "Is something wrong?" I ask politely. Stupid Ryou and his British heritage.

"Are those for me, Bakura?" he responds, pointing behind my back at the bouquet he must have seen after all. I can feel color rise to my cheeks as I slowly bring the lotuses out in front of me.

"Yes…" Gods, why'd I have to run into him? He's going to figure it out and completely hate me!

He looks expectantly at me for a few moments before continuing, "So, am I allowed to have them, or are they going to wind up on my bed with another note?"

What! How could he know that was me? Yugi's responsible too!

Numbly, I hand him the vase of sacred flowers and look away. "So, why were you coming to see me? It must have been important if you'd skip part of your daily routine."

"I was coming to tell you that Yugi told me everything," he says dryly. "Especially about your feelings."

Great, I'm doomed. I just nod and wave my hand for him to continue.

"Do you have a reason that you didn't tell me straight out that you have a crush on me as well?"

"You would have hated me," I answer softly, still not looking at him. It surprises me when I feel his arms around my waist, and I jump slightly. "Yami?"

"You're such a fool," he whispers and for the second time in my life I'm caught off guard because someone I love has just kissed me without warning. Now this was completely and totally unexpected. I just stand there like the living dead as he does what he wants and pulls away.

"Pharaoh?"

Smiling, he kisses my cheek and murmurs softly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I stare at him in shock; is it possible that he's loved me as long as I have him? "You're…are you serious?"

"I didn't realize it at first," he responds, still in that low tone that I'm starting to find quite seductive. "But then I started getting the jewelry and stuff and some memories came back. Mostly memories of feelings I had–" he smiles and presses his body against mine for emphasis– "for a certain thief who kept eluding me again and again.

"So when I realized I had feelings for you, I went and asked Yugi for help. It was frightening, really, that I couldn't hate you anymore. I didn't know what to do. So Yugi told me everything about your little deal and what you've been doing, and I decided I needed to talk to you. And here I am."

I thought about this for a bit and suddenly grinned. "You realize I'm bigger than you, right Pharaoh?"

"Yes…"

"And way more comfortable with my body than either you or Yugi?"

I think he's wondering where I'm going with this. "Yes, but–"

I give him no time to finish. Carefully, I press him up against the wall and latch on to his mouth, my leg slowly finding its way between his to rub him gently. His eyes widen and he presses hard against me, not seeming at to mind that I'm practically violating him in plain view. Okay, neither of us is really thinking about that right now.

I manage to maneuver us both to and into his room where I push him down onto the bed and go at it again. The next hour or so should be _quite_ pleasant.

* * *

Afterward:

Well, after Yami and I fooled around for a bit, we went and found Yugi and pulled him down with us. I'm not sure how may times we screwed each other, but it was definitely enough to make us all rather sore in the morning. And then we went at it again.

I am proud to say that I'm the most dominant in our little threesome, then Yugi, and Pharaoh's the most submissive. Yes, that surprised me too, since I would have thought Yugi to be pretty docile, but it's actually more fun this way. As of yet, I haven't let either of them take me.

Maybe that'll change though.

Tomorrow is Yugi's birthday, which Yami is sharing with him since he can't remember his own, after all and who knows? Maybe I'll have a special surprise for them. Neither one will expect it at all…

Finis.


End file.
